That Cute Boy is Mine
by Amerisa
Summary: Naruto, Ketua geng Rubah yang terkenal dengan wajah uke-nya terjebak didalam situasi aneh yang dibuat Sasuke. "Kau harus jadi Uke-ku, Naruto"/"Panggil Aku Kurama-nii"/"uh, Sasuke, ingin berdekatan dengan Narutoku ya"/"Ibu, Ayah, Aku adalah U-u-uk-uk-ukenya Sasuke"/"TIDDAAAAAK!/ SasuNaru, Slight ShikaNaru, xxxNaru, NaruHina.
1. The Hill of Konoha

"SERAAANG!"

Terlihat dua kubu saling menyerang dengan masing - masing orang membawa patahan -patahan kayu dari kursi dan meja. Pria berambut raven bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas yang mempunyai gelar ketua dari salah satu kubu yang sedang saling serang itu hanya diam dan memakan tomat merah dibawah pohon akasia. Mata onyx milikknya tidak lepas dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencolok yang dengan sengit bertahan dari serangan – serangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berada paling depan dari teman – temannya yang lain.

Meskipun dia sendiri diserang bertubi-tubi, pemuda pirang itu masih sempat menyemangati teman temannya. Pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto itu berhasil melumpuhkan musuhnya tanpa menggunakan alat. Hyuuga Neji, orang yang baru saja dipukul Naruto telak diperut meringkuk memegangi perutnya sendiri sambil melirik kearah ketua gengnya yang sedang enak-enakkan makan tomat. Neji mendecih, dia terkadang sebal dengan tingkah laku ketuanya itu tapi bagaimanapun juga ketuanya itu juga teman baikknya dari kecil. Walaupun perutnya masih sakit, tapi Neji tetap berdiri dan menyerang pria pendek dengan tato segitiga terbalik. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Pria berambut raven tadi bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan santainya dia berjalan menjauh dari pohon tempat dia duduk bersandar.

"Kita pulang" katanya berjalan menjauhi 'medan peperangan' tempat anak buahnya berkelahi.

"TAPI SASUKE!" Salah satu anak buah pemuda berambut raven itu berteriak tidak terima. Semua anak buah Sasuke berbalik mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang kecuali Neji yang masih tidak terima habis dipukul Naruto sampai jatuh tadi. Sedangkan Naruto dkk santai saja melihat musuh musuhnya mundur untuk pulang. Neji akhirnya mau pulang setelah temannya, Sai menarik lengannya.

Bukit tempat dua kubu berkelahi tadi kini dijadikan tempat beristirahat oleh Naruto dkk. Setelah Sasuke dan gengnya pergi dari sana. Bukit Konoha sering dijadikan tempat Geng Naruto dan Geng Sasuke untuk berkelahi. Kedua geng itu berkelahi hanya untuk kesenangan semata bukan untuk merebutkan kekuasaan atau apapun yang biasa dilakukan geng-geng brutal. Geng Sasuke bernama Taka. Beranggotakan lima orang ; Neji, pria berambut panjang yang bagian belakangnya diikat. Bermata lavender dan pupil yang berwarna sama sehingga tidak terlihat memiliki pupil.

Sai, pria berambut hitam dengan mata yang juga hitam. Sai suka melukis dan tersenyum penuh misteri. Sasuke, ketua dari Taka. Berambut raven yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas bermata onyx dan berkulit putih yang terkadang malah terlihat pucat. Shikamaru atau biasa dipanggil Shika atau rusa. Rambut diikat keatas seperti mahkota nanas bermata sayu seperti kuaci dan selalu menggumamkan 'merepotkan'. hobinya tidur diluar rumah kalau saat siang hari.

Menma, Menma mempunyai rambut hitam kelam yang mengkilap dan mata merah seperti darah kalau dilihat sekilas, Menma mirip Naruto karena disetiap pipi mereka terlihat tiga garis halus seperti kucing. Menma adalah paman Naruto dari pihak Ibunya Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina. Berbeda dengan geng Taka yang anggotanya memiliki rambut rata-rata berwarna hampir sama, geng Naruto yang bernama Rubah mempunyai rambut yang berbeda beda sehingga terlihat unik.

Anggota geng Rubah adalah Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Naruto, dan Suigetsu. Kiba,pria bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya. Mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan mempunyai anjing bernama Akamaru. Shino, bertubuh tegap dan berambut hitam dan selalu memakai kacamata hitam yang mirip kacamata John Lennon. Shino jarang menampakkan ekspresi kecuali datar dan marah. Gaara, berambut merah marun dan mempunyai tato 'ai' didahinya yang sebelah kiri. Gaara mempunyai mata hijau kebiruan dan tidak memiliki alis. Naruto, ketua dari geng Rubah dan rival abadinya adalah ketua geng Taka yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto memiliki rambut pirang mencolok dan mata biru muda sebiru langit sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Suigetsu mempunyai rambut berwarna putih yang diberinya high light berwarna biru transparan diujung ujung rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu membuatnya menyukai hal-hal berwarna ungu. Menurutnya sesuatu yang berwarna ungu itu indah seperti matanya ,misalnya.

"Kaichou, ayo kita makan dirumahku. Ino memasak yakiniku dirumahku" Kiba menawari Naruto dan teman- temannya yang lain untuk makan dirumahnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel. Dilayar ponselnya terlihat 'Ino Calling' menandakan seseorang bernama Ino menelponnya.

"yakiniku? Aku mau sih, tapi Aku sudah punya janji dengan Ibuku" Naruto menolak ajakan Kiba karena dia tidak ingin mati muda karena seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang sudah menantinya dirumah dengan pisau ditangan jikalau Naruto membatalkan janji untuk bersenang dengan teman se-geng nya.

"begitu ya, kalau begitu kami berempat saja. Daah Naru. Hati hati dijalan ya, jangan mampir kemana mana jika tidak mau dimarahi Ibumu" Kiba, Shino, Gaara, dan Suigetsu sudah siap berangkat menuju rumah Kiba berpamitan kepada ketua geng mereka yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan sang ketua.

Anak buahnya sudah pergi kerumah Kiba untuk makan Yakiniku buatan sepupu Kiba, Ino. Sekarang hanya Naruto sendiri yang berada dibukit itu. Naruto yang semula berbaring dirumput sudah berdiri siap untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya berjalan melewati pohon akasia yang selalu dijadikan tempat beristirahat rivalnya. Tanpa menoleh untuk melihat pohon itu, Naruto tetap berjalan menuruni bukit karena mobilnya berada di parkiran taman yang ada dibawah bukit. Setelah hampir sampai diparkiran, langkah Naruto terhenti. Mata birunya melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kursi panjang taman. Wajah orang yang sedang tertidur itu sangat akrab dimata Naruto. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun kini tujuannya bukan keparkiran, tapi kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Sekarang Naruto berjongkok disamping kursi panjang itu. Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan…

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba membuat orang yang dipanggil itu terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk.

"Naruto? Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada orang baru tidur. Ingin rasanya memukul orang yang sudah membangunkannya ini tapi rasanya tidak sampai hati untuk melukai pemuda manis ini.

"ini baru akan pulang. ayo ikut Aku, Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"ti-tidak usah, Aku akan naik bis saja" Shikamaru masih ingat untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini jika tidak ingin dipukuli habis – habisan oleh seseorang.

"kalau Kau naik bis nanti bakal ketiduran" Naruto masih ngotot untuk mengantarkan Shikamaru pulang.

"Aku akan minta jemput supirku. Kau pulang saja"

"ya sudah. Aku pulang Shika" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju tempat parker yang tidak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru duduk.

Sebenarnya geng Taka dan geng Rubah tidak musuh seutuhnya. Naruto berteman dengan Shikamaru dan Menma jika sedang tidak ada Sasuke. Sasuke juga sebenarnya tahu kalau anggota gengnya berteman dengan Naruto tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan masalah itu. Hitung-hitung untuk memata matai Naruto, pujaan hatinya. Yah, selain Naruto sendiri siapa sih yang tidak tau kalau Sasuke itu menyukai Naruto. Sasuke cuma malu untuk mengakui itu makanya, dia lebih memilih untuk mendekati Naruto dengan cara memusuhinya. Menurut Sasuke, dengan cara seperti itu bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung dan gugupnya saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga memusuhi anggota geng Naruto karena mereka terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Dan selaku teman akrabnya Sasuke, anggota geng Taka jadi ikut memusuhi Naruto dan gengnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Namikaze<strong>

"sebenarnya dimana dimana anakku itu, 'tebbene!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah terang panjang yang poninya dijepit kesebelah kiri sedang duduk diruang tamu. Sesekali mata birunya melihat kearah jam tangan berwarna senada dengan matanya. Didalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak semata wayangnya itu belum pulang. Uzumaki Kushina, atau sekarang sudah berubah jadi Namikaze Kushina sedang menuggu anak kesayangannya, Naruto.

Kushina sudah tau kalau Naruto pasti sedang berkelahi bersama frienemiesnya yaitu Sasuke dkk. Kushina juga tidak melarang Naruto berkelahi karena keluarga Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki terkenal akan kekuatan para keturunannya dan toh yang akan dilawan Naruto juga Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto yang notabene adalah teman akrabnya.

Tapi kalau sampai selama ini Kushina juga akan khawatir terhadap anaknya itu. Jarum pendek jam tangannya mengarah keangka enam. 'sudah jam enam sore' pikirnya. Sekitar satu jam lagi Kushina dan Naruto akan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnis suaminya,Minato. Jika Naruto tidak pulang juga, terpaksa hanya Minato yang akan menghadiri makan malam itu. Kushina tidak ingin ambil resiko jika anaknya pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan tidak ada orang yang merawatnya dirumah.

"Aku pulang" suara orang yang dari tadi ditunggu Kushina menyapa telinganya.

"Naruto!" Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dan memeriksa apa ada yang kurang dari anaknya. Gakuran hitam yang tidak dikancing , check! Kaus oranye yang dipakai didalam gakuran, check! Belt berwarna hitam, check! Celana hitam panjang, check! Sepatu pantofel beserta kakinya, check! Yap, sepertinya tidak ada yang kurang dari anakku. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kushina.

"Ayo cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kita akan segera berangkat. Ayahmu akan langsung kerestoran dari kantornya" perintah Kushina. Naruto yang mengerti perkataan Ibunya mengangguk dan langsung pergi beranjak dari ruang tamu.

Ponsel Kushina bergetar kencang. Saking kencangnya ponsel berwarna oranye itu sampai berjalan menyusuri meja marmer. Saat hampir terjatuh dari meja dengan sigap tangan putih Kushina menangkap ponselnya itu. Kushina tidak mau ponsel yang diberikan Naruto untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya lecet sedikitpun. Karena waktu itu Naruto bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang dengan cara menabung dan membantu Minato membersihkan ruangan kerjanya padahal waktu itu Naruto masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"moshi-moshi? Mikoto?" Kushina sudah tahu yang siapa menelpon karena terlihat dari id caller nya.

"Ah, tidak bisa. Aku, Naruto, dan Minato akan menemui Killer Bee jam tujuh ini"

"um, bagaimana kalau Kau ikut? Killer bee pasti juga akan senang"

"iya, sampai ketemu disana"

"Kaa-san, siapa?" Naruto duduk disebelah Ibunya. Kushina memandang Naruto dari bawah sampai keatas menilai apakah dandanan Naruto pantas. Naruto memakai jaket kegedean ala rapper dan jeans yang terlihat nge-pas dikakinya. Naruto terlihat keren dan manis saat ini. Kushina terlihat puas dengan dandanan anaknya ini. 'keturunan Uzumaki dan Namikaze memang fashionable dan good looking' Kushina membatin narsis.

"ayo kita pergi" mungkin Kushina tidak mendengar kalau Naruto tadi bertanya. Terbukti dengan perilakunya. Bukannya menjawab, Kushina malah menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam mobil.

Tailed Beast Temple, restoran mewah bergaya modern yang sering dikunjungi banyak orang. Banyak orang menanyakan kenapa nama dan bentuk restoran itu tidak nyambung. Tergantung yang ditanya, tergantung juga jawabannya. Jika yang ditanya pengunjung biasa, pasti akan dijawab 'entahlah'. Jika yang ditanya orang-orang yang bekerja disitu, pasti akan dijawab 'tentu saja karena restoran ini milik Killer Bee-sama'. Nah, kalau yang ditanya pemilik restoran ini sendiri pasti akan dijawab 'disitulah seninya'. Untung saja makanan dan cara para pelayan melayani pengunjung tidak ikut nyeleneh.

"Minato, mana Istri dan anakmu yo" kata seorang pria berambut pirang pucat kepada pria yang berambut pirang cerah yang mencolok.

"itu mereka" pria berambut pirang cerah, Minato menunjuk kearah pintu masuk restoran dengan dagunya.

"Naruto!" Sang pemilik restoran berteriak memanggil teman kecilnya itu. Tangannya melambai kearah Naruto yang kini berlari dengan semangat kearahnya.

"paman Kirabi!" Naruto memeluk rekan kerja ayahnya yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Konoyaro!" sungguh, kata-katanya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan perilakunya saat ini. Killer Bee masih memeluk Naruto erat dengan tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau membuat tato baru?" jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk kearah lengan kanannya yang terdapat tato bertuliskan 'tetsu' dalam kanji. Seingatnya waktu terakhir kali bertemu, Naruto tidak melihat ada tato dilengan kanan Killer Bee.

"setelah kalian bertiga pulang dari suna, Aku membuat tato ini yo"

"tidak berubah. Tetap tidak berubah" Kushina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, Kau masih suka ramen? Pesan sebanyak-banyaknya. My treat! Yo!" kata Killer Bee. Tangannya diangkat keatas menandakan kalau dia sedang memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan.

"terimakasih paman! Miso chashu omon!" tangan tan Naruto ber-tos dengan tangan sawo matang milik Killer Bee. Well, sebenarnya Naruto itu dulu berkulit putih sama seperti Kushina. Tapi saat awal musim panas Killer Bee mengajak Naruto kecil yang masih berumur empat tahun setengah bersama Minato dan Kushina kepantai yang ada di Suna. Killer Bee mengajari Naruto kecil berenang dipantai setiap hari saat liburan ke Suna sampai akhir musim panas. Jadilah kulit putih Naruto menjadi kulit tan yang sexy akibat terbakar sinar matahari.

"Aku pulang" kata seorang pria berkulit putih dan berambut raven yang tiba-tiba bergabung dimeja yang ditempati Naruto, Killer Bee, Minato, dan Kushina. Diikuti perempuan dan pria berambut raven yang seumuran dengan Naruto.

"Fugaku! Ayo duduk disebelahku!" Minato menyuruh Fugaku, pria yang mengatakan 'aku pulang' tadi.

"Fugaku, yo. Kau semakin tua saja ya, yo" Killer Bee mengejek Fugaku tapi dengan nada yang tidak terdengar mengejek sama sekali. Dan dibalas dengan 'seperti Kau tidak saja' oleh Fugaku.

"Kushina, Kau merawat Naruto dengan baik sekali. Oh, lihat wajah yang manis ini" puji Mikoto pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. "pipimu halus sekali!" puji Mikoto lagi. Kali ini sambil mengusap pipi Naruto. Naruto pasti akan lupa daratan jika sudah makan ramen. Buktinya dia tidak merasa kalau pipinya sedang di usap-usap Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, tukaran duduk denganku" Sasuke cemburu melihat Ibunya bisa mengelus-elus pipi orang terkasihnya sedangkan dia tidak.

"uh, Sasuke, ingin berdekatan dengan Narutoku ya~" Kushina menggoda Sasuke membuat wajah Sasuke agak bersemu. Memang niat Sasuke begitu sih. Mikoto agak menyeringai saat berdiri dan bertukar duduk. Istri istri dari Fugaku dan Minato itu ingin sekali melihat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Tapi karena tuntutan perut Mikoto dan Kushina akhirnya memilih menyerah dengan memesan makanan untuk diri mereka sendiri meniggalkan Sasuke yang kini duduk dengan canggung di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"oi dobe" mengawali percakapan dengan hinaan. Se khidmad-khidmadnya Naruto makan ramen, tetap saja dia akan merasa jika ada yang menghinanya. Naruto merasa akrab dengan panggilan itu, dia pun menoleh kearah samping dan akan berteriak 'teme' sambil menggebrak meja jika Sasuke tidak menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan potongan daging.

"teme? Kenapa Kau ada disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut mengunyah. makanan memang bisa membuat Naruto tenang dari marah yang berlebihan.

"Ayah Ibuku kan juga rekan kerja orang tuamu, dobe" kata Sasuke sambil mengaduk sup tomat yang dipesankan Mikoto.

"oh. Itachi-Nii mana teme?" Naruto mulai memakan ramennya lagi.

"untuk apa mencari aniki? Kenapa tidak mencariku saja?!" sangat terlihat jika Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya dengan menggigit sendok.

"ternyata otakmu lebih dobe daripada Aku, teme! Untuk apa Aku mencari orang yang sedang duduk tepat disebelahku" Naruto lalu terkekeh mengetahui ada yang lebih bodoh dari dirinya.

'be-benar juga' batin Sasuke mengiyakan. "Aniki sedang pergi dengan Shisui dan Kurama" Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sendok yang dari tadi digigitnya sudah berpindah tempat kemangkok sup.

"mereka tidak mengajakku 'tebbayo!"

"itu karena kau masih bocah, usuratonkachi"

"Aku berumur enam belas tahun ini, teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai "hn, gaki"

"Ayam!"

"Baka!"

"raven!"

"orenji!"

"BAKAYAROOO!" habislah pertarungan itu dengan Bee berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ala rapper yang menyebabkan para pengunjung lari ketakutan. Mereka mengira ada orang gila yang nyasar masuk kedalam restoran mewah itu. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, dan Mikoto masih duduk ditempat dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Naruto yang sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan tisu mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata.

**To : Teme Ayam**

**Subject : Ultimatum!**

**Ku tunggu Kau hari kamis, Teme!**

Lalu dijawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai

**To : Naru Dobe-koi**

**Subject : None**

**Dengan senang hati, Dobe **

'Huh, anak- anak muda jaman sekarang. Belum pacaran saja sudah memakai kata koi untuk nama kontak' batin Mikoto setelah melihat anak bungsunya mengutak atik ponsel.

* * *

><p>Dua orang pria tampan bergakuran hitam sepaha yang lengannya digulung sampai siku berjalan berdampingan dengan santai. Kedua pria itu terlihat berbagi headset yang disambung dengan ponsel salah satu dari kedua pria itu. Sang pemilik ponsel yang diketahui bernama Naruto, sesekali bernyayi mengiringi lagu yang disetel diponselnya. Sedangkan pria berambut mahkota nanas disebelahnya terlihat santai sambil mencatat lagu-lagu yang diputar Naruto di otaknya.<p>

'Akhirnya Aku punya alasan berdekatan dengan Naruto' batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah merancang ide untuk bisa pergi kesekolah dengan Naruto. Pertama, Shikamaru datang kerumah Naruto dan mengajaknya naik kereta bersama. Kedua, Shikamaru membuat Naruto berbagi headset dengannya lau berjalan pelan dari stasiun kereta sampai kegerbang sekolah. Jika seseorang berambut raven dan mirip pantat ayam mengejarnya dengan linggis ditangan Shikamaru akan berkata 'Aku mengetahui band dan penyanyi kesukaannya' agar setan ayam itu diam dan melupakan niat awalnya.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ring-"

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru memotong Naruto bernyanyi.

"hm? Apa?" Naruto mematikan lagunya tapi headsetnya masih terpasang ditelinga Shikamaru dan telinganya.

"Kau mengajak Sasuke berkelahi?"

"iya, habis dia sangat menyebalkan sih" raut wajah Naruto berubah sebal.

"Sasuke itu sangat kuat. Jika kau belum tahu"

"Aku tahu itu, Aku juga kuat" telapak tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk lengan kirinya.

"Maafkan Aku ya jika nanti Aku memukulmu. Sasuke juga sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu" sosok yang selalu terlihat malas itu sekarang terlihat serius.

"ha? Tidak seperti Kau yang biasanya, Shika. Biasanya juga Kau selalu menghindariku kalau sedang berkelahi sama seperti Sasuke" mereka berdua memasuki kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Naruto berteriak dan melupakan Shikamaru dan juga headset yang terlepas dari ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto sudah hampir sampai ditempat dia biasa duduk yaitu bangku paling ujung yang disebelahnya ada jendela besar yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"pagi Naruto. Enerjik seperti biasa?" Gadis berambut merah muda membalas sapaan Naruto diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

"pagi Naruto-kun. Sudah mengerjakan PR fisikamu?" Hinata, gadis bermata lavender menatap Naruto penuh perhatian. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membalas senyumnya dan duduk kebangkunya.

"Naruto, headset milikmu"Shikamaru langsung tidur disebelah Naruto setelah menaruh headset Naruto keatas meja. Tidak menyadari ada ayam yang mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu gelap yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Shikamaru yang tidur. Dia kembali mencolokkan headset orange miliknya keponselnya yang juga berwarna orange. Warna ponselnya sengaja disamakan dengan warna ponsel Ibunya. Menurutnya itu akan membuat Ibunya merasa lebih baik karena secara keseluruhan, Naruto lebih mirip dengan Minato dibandingkan Kushina. Mata biru Naruto diturunkan dari Minato dan Kushina. Rambut pirang cerah mencolok diturunkan dari Minato. Kulit yang awalnya putih diturunkan dari Kushina sekarang menjadi seperti kulit Minato dan itu membuat Kushina mengamuk dan memaki-maki Bee. Hanya garis-garis dipipi Naruto lah yang diturunkan Kushina. Garis-garis itu diturunkan kepada laki-laki yang berasal dari keturunan Uzumaki. Bahkan adik kedua Kushina, Kurama dan Menma memilikinya. Memang bukan salahnya kalau dia lebih mirip Ayahnya daripada Ibunya tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah tiap kali Kushina menatap sendu padanya. Karena itulah Naruto selalu mematuhi setiap perintah Ibunya. Kembali kecerita, Naruto tidak sadar kalau dari tadi Kiba membentak Shikamaru yang sedang tidur. Naruto baru sadar saat Kiba menggebrak meja dia menoleh dan melepaskan headset dari telinganya.

"Menjauh dari kursiku, rusa!"

"Biarkan Aku tidur beberapa menit lagi, maniak anjing!"

"kenapa Kau tidak tidur ditempatmu saja sih!"

'karena disebelahku ada matahari yang membuat tidurku nyenyak' Shikamaru melirik naruto.

"jangan membuat keributan, Shika"

JLEB

Shikamaru langsung duduk tegap saat mendengar suara datar yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu. Saat Shikamaru menoleh dia langsung mendapati pria bergakuran hitam tidak dikancing dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Bukan, bukan gakuran itu masalahnya. Tapi pria yang memakai gakuran itulah yang membuatnya meneguk ludah. 'Sa-sasuke' batin Shikamaru sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan tidurnya dibangkunya sendiri mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Huh, tukang tidur itu sangat menyebalkan!" Kiba masih saja mengomel.

"Kiba, diamlah. Cepat duduk" Perintah Naruto kepada sobat kentalnya dari kecil itu.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" seorang pria bermasker dan ber-headband menutupi kepalanya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf Aku agak terlambat, Tadi aku terse-"

"Aku harap Kau tidak tersesat dijalan kehidupan lagi kali ini Kakashi sensei" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang memotong perkataan pria berambut silver itu.

"Well Yamanaka, I did actually. Ayo kita mulai saja pelajarannya" Guru bahasa Inggris itu mulai cuap-cuap dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sebagian siswa dikelas itu.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut merah panjang terlihat sedang berlari disepanjang lorong bercahaya remang-remang yang lebih nampak seperti labirin karena lorong itu sangat panjang dan berbelok-belok bagaikan tanpa batas. Matanya sesekali melirik ponsel layar sentuh yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat berharap ada telpon ataupun pesan yang masuk. Kemejanya yang tidak dikancing berkibar-kibar melawan arah dia berlari. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi berubah-ubah. . Dari panik, takut, sedih, sampai marah. Uzumaki Kurama –nama pria itu– tersenyum kecil saat melihat cahaya terang yang menunjukkan kalau dia sudah hampir keluar dari lorong panjang itu. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap tajam jalanan saat sudah duduk dikursi kemudi. Dilajukannya mobil sport itu sangat cepat. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>"ha-ah, ngantuk sekali" Naruto membasahi rambut beserta wajahnya. Semenjak dia izin ke toilet tadi perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. 'tidak akan terjadi apa apa' pikirnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah dia menjauhi toilet pria, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat orang berambut merah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik.<p>

"Kur-" Kalimat tanya yang baru saja Naruto akan keluarkan terhenti gara gara Kurama membopong dirinya. 5 menit? 3 menit? Atau 4 menit? Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil pribadi Kurama dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat. "Oi, Kurama! Kita akan kemana? Sekolahku belum selesai tau!" Teriak Naruto saat sadar dirinya diculik dan dibawa entah kemana oleh pamannya sendiri.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit. Dan jangan panggil Aku seperti itu"

"Apa? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Si bodoh Kushina. Minato tadi menelponku memberitahukan kalau Kushina masuk rumah sakit"

"I-ibu? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Kurama dan membuat mobil sport Kurama oleng sebentar.

"Bocah! Kau mau Kita mati ha?! Kushina pasti baik baik saja" Suara Kurama mengecilkan nada suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

"Benar. Saat mendengar nama Ibu disebut Aku langsung saja panik. Maaf ya Kurama karena membuat kita hampir mati. Dan Aku juga minta maaf Karen- oh! tadi Kau menyebut Ibuku bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mengatai dia! Dia itu tua, Kau tahu!"

"Kau sendiri hanya memanggilku Kurama, Kurama! Dan Ku rasa Kushina akan lebih marah dipanggil tua daripada bodoh" Kurama menyeringai setan.

"K-kau benar. Ayo tidak berkata apa apa tentang ini. Ne, Kurama?" Naruto mengeluarkan kesepakatan disertai dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

Mendengar ucapan keponakannya, Kurama mengangguk angguk. Tapi kemudian, terlintas dikepala Kurama bagaimana cara membuat keponakannya yang manis itu memanggilnya dengan lebih hormat. "boleh, tapi jangan panggil Aku Kurama saja"

"lalu Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Si merah jelek? Atau Kurama bodoh? Atau Kitsune jah-"

"Paman Kurama" Kurama memotong perkataan Naruto lagi. Dia sudah muak dan juga bingung. Kenapa Naruto memanggil teman temannya dengan sopan sedangkan dia tidak. Bahkan dia memanggil Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak Sasuke dengan panggilan Itachi-nii.

"Kau menyuruhku memanggilmu Paman? Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu muda dipanggil begitu? Kau memang pamanku, tapi nanti orang orang akan mengira kalau Aku mengejekmu"

Naruto berbohong. Dan Kurama tahu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kurama sudah menyayangi Naruto semenjak dia masih dikandung Kushina. Tapi Kurama tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto merasa canggung dan malu jika memanggil Kurama dengan embel embel apapun bentuknya.

"Kalau begitu panggil Kurama-nii saja. Coba panggil Aku" Kurama membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-Kur-Kura-Kurama-nii" dengan susah payah dia mengeluarkan suaranya dan menahan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat memerah. Kalau bukan untuk keselamatan uang sakunya, Naruto tidak akan mengatakan kata memalukan itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Ulangi lagi" Kurama merasa sangat puas ada yang memanggilnya Kurama-nii. Sumpah, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Bahkan adik terkecilnya, Menma tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu.

"AAH! SUDAH SAMPAI! AKU DULUAN YA" Naruto meloncat dari mobil Kurama yang tidak beratap dengan mudah karena kelenturan badannya. Padahal mobil itu belum berhenti dan sebenarnya saat ini mereka belum benar benar sampai. Mereka baru masuk digerbang rumah sakit konoha.

"WOI! NARUTO! NARUTO! Ugh, sial!"

* * *

><p>"Iruka-sensei, apakah hukumanku masih lama?" Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan menghadap tembok bertanya pada seorang guru berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang.<p>

"Hukumanmu selesai jam 4.30, Naruto. Detensi biasa tidak mempan terhadapmu. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini" Guru bernama Umino Iruka itu mengatakan dengan santai.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau Aku kerumah sakit menjenguk Ibuku dan Pamanku tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk izin padamu"

"Sudahlah Naruto, Aku rasa Kau sudah jera. Kau boleh pulang sekarang" Iruka akhirnya melepaskan murid kesayangannya itu karena tidak tega.

Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu membungkuk. "terimakasih sensei! Aku pamit!" dengan itu, Naruto melenggang meninggalkan wali kelasnya didalam ruangan guru yang sudah kosong.

* * *

><p>'Gawat, Aku telat! Semoga Si teme dan anak buahnya tidak melukai teman temanku!' Naruto membatin khawatir. Dia saat ini sedang menuju bukit tempat biasa Taka dan Rubah berkelahi. Dan dia telat karena detensi diruang guru tadi. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat Shino dan Kiba tangannya dikunci oleh Sai dan Menma. Sedangkan tangan Gaara dan Suigetsu sedang diikat oleh Neji.<p>

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang lebih dahulu, Naruto berhenti ditempat dan, "LEPASKAN MEREKAA!" kontan saja semuanya terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Dan selama beberapa detik Taka lengah. Kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Gaara dan Suigetsu. Dengan sigap Gaara menginjak kaki Neji dan melepas ikatan mereka.

Tapi Sai dan Menma tidak selengah Neji yang membiarkan tawanan lepas. Sasuke tertegun sejenak mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. 'Manis sekali' Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Jangan lepaskan" Ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah dua anak buahnya yang masih mengunci tangan Shino dan Kiba.

"Teme! Jangan libatkan teman temanku! Aku Cuma menantangmu, bukan Taka!"

"Tidak mau, sudah terlanjur, dobe. Kecuali Kau ingin berduaan denganku" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

'Bodoh, Naruto kan memang ingin berkelahi dengannya' batin orang orang yang ada disitu minus Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya.

Mengambil ancang ancang bertahan, Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Lepaskan mereka"

"Lepaskan mereka. Pulanglah"

"Sa-sasuke, kami akan menonton" kata Shikamaru tidak ingin Naruto di apa apakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah merencanakan melakukan hal yang 'iya iya' dengan dobenya mendengus marah. "Pulang sana! Main ke game center atau makan yakiniku sana!" Sasuke mulai Out Of Character jika sudah berkaitan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, apa tidak berbahaya jika Kau sendirian dengan Sasu-Ayam?" Suigetsu bertanya kepada Naruto yang sekarang jongkok dikelilingi anggota anggota Rubah.

Bukan Cuma Naruto, Sasuke juga dikelilingi oleh anggota gengnya sendiri. Membuat ketegangan yang tadi sempat tercipta hilang dan juga membuat mereka terlihat seperti dua kelompok yang sedang menggosip. Geng Taka membicarakan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadap Naruto dan apakah mereka boleh mononton. Sedangkan Geng Rubah membahas dimana malam ini mereka makan malam bersama.

"Tunggu saja dirumahku, Bilang pada Ibuku kalau Aku main dengan Sasuke. Ayahku juga akan ada dirumah" Dan ternyata mereka akan makan malam dirumah Naruto. Masih dalam posisi jongkok, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka fitur e-mail.

**To: Teme-Ayam**

**Subject: None**

**Jadi tidak sih? Kalau tidak Aku akan pulang dan main dengan teman temanku**

Sasuke melotot menanggapi permintaan anggota Taka yang ngotot ingin melihat Naruto dan dirinya berkelahi. Rencana Sasuke tidak akan berhasil jika mereka menyaksikan aksinya nanti.

**Ringtone : Papipepu papipepupo~**

Dengan lincah tangan Sasuke membuka pesan dari Naruto. Teman teman Sasuke tercengang sekaligus terkejut saat Sasuke dengan tiba tiba berdiri, Begitu pula Naruto dkk. Sasuke berjalan mendekati pohon Akasia besar. Hening sejenak.

DDUAK

"Semuanya pulang" Kata Sasuke pelan tapi penuh penekanan membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri kecuali Naruto yang sudah kebal. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat berniat meninju pohon Akasia besar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Anggota Geng Taka berusaha bersikap biasa dengan beranjak dari bukit itu setelah melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan Geng Rubah. Bukankah malah terlihat aneh melambaikan tangan kearah musuh?

"Berhati hatilah Naruto! Sampai bertemu dirumahmu!" Kiba berteriak kearah Naruto yang masih berada diposisi semula, berjongkok.

"Jadi dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe!"

"Kalahkan Aku dulu"

* * *

><p>'Bagaimana mengatakannya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Padahalkan tadi dia sudah mandi. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang duduk tenang disebelahnya. Urgh, kenapa dia harus mengahadapi situasi seperti ini sih? Andai saja dia tidak kalah melawan Sasuke tadi sore.<p>

"Jadi Naruto, Apa yang ingin Kau katakan?" Minato bertanya karena semenjak tadi Naruto tak kunjung bicara dan itu membuat acara makan malam keluarga tertunda.

"Naruto tidak mau bicara, kalau begitu Aku akan bertanya kepada Sasuke saja. Sasuke, apakah Kau tau apa yang ingin Naruto katakan?" Minato bertanya lagi namun kali ini ditujukan kepada pemuda berambut raven yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang Naruto akan katakan. Tapi Aku rasa Naruto ingin menyampaikannya sendiri, Paman" Kata Sasuke kalem kepada Pria paruh baya yang diklaimnya sebagai CaMer alias Calon Mertua.

Mata Naruto menatap orang orang yang berada diruang makan yang ada dirumahnya. Ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadap apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti. 'Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara, Shino, Ibu, Ayah, Menma, Kurama dan bahkan Bibi Mikoto ada disini' batinnya resah.

"Naruto, katakan saja pada mereka"

"Ibu, Ayah, Aku adalah U-u-uk-uk-ukenya Sasuke" Naruto benar benar menyesal Karena kalah dari Sasuke.

Dan ruangan besar bergaya modern itu dihiasi oleh berbagai teriakan dari para penghuninya. Makanan mewah yang sudah dihidangkan dimeja makan terbengkalai begitu saja akibat dari perkataan Naruto yang membuat hampir semua orang diruangan itu shock.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?" (Gaara)

"Anak kita sudah besar" (Kushina-Minato)

"Tidaaak! Naruto Kau tidak boleh pacaran dengannya!" (Kurama-Kiba)

"Aku akan menelpon Neji dan yang lain. Tapi Aku tidak akan pernah merelakan Naruto denganmu, Kaichou" (Menma)

"Ne, ne, apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'? astaga Sasuke! Great Job!" (Mikoto)

"Naruto…" (Shino)

"Demi rambutku yang kuberi highlight! Sudah kuduga, Kau adalah Uke! Tapi wajahmu terlalu manis untuk Sasuke yang berwajah keras!" (Suigetsu)

'Kenapa jadi begini?' (Naruto)

'Mine..' (Sasuke)

**-TBC-**

**Omake**

"IBU! BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU?!" Pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari menghambur kepelukan wanita berambut merah yang ia panggil Ibu.

"Naruto? Bukankah ini masih pagi? Kenapa Kau bisa ada disini?" Wanita berambut merah, Namikaze Kushina bertanya seraya mengelus elus surai pirang dipelukannya.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa apa?! Aku membawa Naruto kesini!" Seseorang yang juga berambut merah menggebrak pintu salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit itu.

"Aku baik baik saja, dan diamlah! Kita bukan dipasar tau! Satu lagi, panggil Aku kakak!"

"Ibu benar benar tidak apa apa?"Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang cerah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ibunya secara keseluruhan.

"Ya-ah, Pagi ini Ibu pergi kesebuah seminar bersama Ayahmu. Setelah itu Ayahmu mengantarkan Ibu pulang, dan saat Ibu akan keluar dari mobil, uhm, Ibu.." Kushina menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Adik dan Putranya penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ibu menginjak dress yang Ibu pakai" Kata Kushina dengan sangat pelan. Malu mengingat kejadian konyol yang membuat lututnya harus diperban dirumah sakit.

"…"

Hening

"…"

Masih hening

"Bwahahahaha! Kau bodoh sekali Kushina!" Mata Kurama mengeluarkan air mata karena saking kerasnya tertawa. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia pundung di pojokan ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Sekarang Aku tau kenapa Aku bodoh" Lirihnya.

* * *

><p>(AN) RnR?


	2. Chaos!

Dengan langkah gontai pria pirang yang memakai gakuran berjalan menuju kelasnya. Penampilannya pagi ini bisa dibilang sangat kacau. Rambut pirang yang biasanya bermodel spike terlihat kuyu karena sedikit basah. Gakuran hitamnya yang tidak dikancing memperlihatkan kemeja kusut berwarna putih didalamnya. Sepatu kets berwarna putih biru itu juga terlihat lecek. Satu kata untuk pemuda bernama Naruto ini, Awfull.

"Pagi Naruto, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Suara seorang pria dibelakang Naruto menyapanya. Saat melihat kebelakang Naruto melihat sosok pria berambut hitam dan bermata sipit plus senyum yang terlihat agak misterius membawa peralatan lukis melukis.

"Pagi Sai, Aku tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu karena Aku tidak tidur semalam. Dah Sai, Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun hari ini. dan Aku malas berkelahi denganmu." Ujar Naruto sembari berbalik berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Bukannya menjauh, Laki laki yang dipanggil Sai tadi malah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Ah, Ayolah Naruto. Ceritakan padaku kenapa Kau terlihat murung seperti ini." Kata Sai membujuk.

"…"

"Apa karena Sasuke?" Tanya Sai mulai kepo.

"…"

"Tidak apa apa Naruto, Aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua." Naruto membelalakkan matanya lalu menoleh kearah Sai yang masih saja tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau tau dari mana? Apa Teme yang memberitahumu? Siapa saja yang tahu tentang ini? Astaga! Sebenarnya apa salahku?!" Naruto menembaki Sai dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa membunuh siapapun.

"Pertama,Aku bilang Aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Kedua, Menma menelponku kemarin malam dan memberitahukan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Ketiga, tidak, bukan Sasuke. Keempat, setahuku hanya keluargamu, Geng Taka dan Rubah yang mengetahuinya. Dan terakhir, Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa saja yang Kau perbuat Naruto. Ah! Kau memberi Manda buah jeruk tahun lalu" Jelas Sai menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Naruto dengan sabar meskipun ngaco diakhir akhir perkataannya.

"A-apa? Tapi Aku tidak memberinya jeruk! Waktu itu, Aku makan jeruk sambil melewati lab. Oro-sensei. Lalu Manda keluar dengan tiba tiba! Sontak saja Aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan jeruk yang akan kumakan dan lari. Eh, tunggu, bagaimana Kau tau?" Naruto sepertinya terbawa oleh arus ngaco yang dikeluarkan Sai.

"Itu karena Aku yang melepaskan Manda dari kandangnya di Lab"

"Kau! Kau membuat jerukku terjatuh pada saat itu!"

Dan mereka berjalan kekelas mereka sambil bertengkar kecil. Beberapa meter dibelakang mereka Pria berambut mencuat keatas mengekori plus menguping pembicaraan mereka. Wajah tampannya tidak terlihat terlalu senang melihat keakraban kedua pemuda didepannya. Meski sedang kesal, pria berambut raven itu tersenyum mengingat status hubungan Naruto dengannya.

**Flashback**

Langit sore itu cukup cerah, tanpa awan dan masih berwarna biru karena matahari belum terbenam. Sangat cantik dan menawan, sama seperti mata pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring pasrah dibukit yang diselimuti oleh rumput yang agak basah. Tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali tambang yang sepertinya sudah dihaluskan. Disampingnya, ada Sasuke yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto menyangka kalau dia akan kalah dari Sasuke, rival abadinya. Apalagi kalau Sasuke akan menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Naruto, Kau harus jadi uke-ku. Dan itu berarti Kau akan jadi pacarku"

Bukan, itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan mutlak yang tidak dapat dibantah mengingat betapa seriusnya wajah Sasuke saat ini terlebih dengan posisi Naruto yang terikat.

"Teme, Kau gila? Kau ingin Aku jadi uke-mu?!" Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak histeris saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan Aku, Jerk!"

"Naru-chan, Kau tidak boleh memanggil pacarmu seperti itu"

"Whuee! Ibu! Tolong Aku! Sasuke terlihat seperti psycho! Lepaskan Aku, bodoh! Dan Kau bukan pacarku!" Naruto mulai meraung raung seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum Kau mau jadi uke-ku. Naruto, Aku tidak menyangka ketua geng Rubah akan menangis minta tolong seperti ini" Naruto langsung diam seketika. Matanya memicing tajam kearah Sasuke. Menutup matanya sebentar lalu menyeringai kecil.

"Biar saja. Nanti orang orang pasti akan mencariku dan teman temanku akan memberitahu orang tuaku bahwa terakhir kali Aku bersamamu, lalu orang tuaku akan memanggil petugas keamanaan pribadi keluarga. And You are so busted!" Kata Naruto menirukan kata kata seorang tokoh kartun diakhir kalimatnya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Dia malah balik menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan ke Ibumu kalau Kau dan Aku akan berlibur mendadak? Dan Aku punya foto foto memalukanmu yang akan kusebar jika Kau menolak. Jadi, Kau tidak punya cara lagi untuk menghentikanku" Sasuke sudah merencanakan semuanya matang matang tentunya.

"A-apa? KAU! Kenapa Kau sangat ingin Aku jadi pacarmu, hah!" Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto terbelalak atas perkataannya sendiri.

"Sasuke, Kau menyukaiku?"

Astaga, apa itu rona merah dipipi Sasuke? Sulit dipercaya, tapi Uchiha Sasuke memang sedang tersipu malu. Hening sejenak.

"… Kenapa Kau baru sadar sekarang Dobe? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, bahkan saat Aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi setelah Aku melakukan ini baru saja Kau sadar. Sungguh tidak peka" Sasuke menggeleng maklum.

"Pembual! Kapan itu saat pertama kali Kau bertemu denganku?! Saat masih bayi?!"

"hm, mungkin? Jadi Kau mau tidak?" Sasuke berjalan menjauh mengambil Laptopnya lalu dibawanya mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku menyukai Hinata, tahu?! Apa yang Kau bawa itu Teme? A-apa itu bom?"

"Bukan, ini hanya laptop, dobe. Aku tidak percaya kalau Kau selalu juara ketiga saat ujian disekolah"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Kau selalu memanggilku dobe. Apa Kau memasukkan foto foto yang Kau bilang tadi kesitu?"

"Pintar. Bilang Kau mau jadi pacarku. Aku akan mengitung dari lima. Jika lebih, Aku akan menyebarkan foto foto ini keseluruh sekolah. Tapi Aku ingin Kau melihat foto foto ini dulu agar Kau percaya"

Glek

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan foto foto ini? jika seluruh sekolah melihat ini, Naruto mungkin akan bunuh diri. Sekarang ini hanya antara harga dirinya sebagai laki laki atau harga dirinya dimata orang orang. Tapi mereka selalu bilang kalau wajahnya itu wajah uke, jadi mungkin mereka tidak akan mencemooh dirinya. Tunggu, apa tadi ia berpikir tidak apa apa menjadi pacar Sasuke?

"5,4"

"eh?"

"3,2"

"Sasukeee! Tunggu dulu!"

Menyeringai, "Hn, Dobe, kata katamu kurang tepat"

Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ketombol Enter dengan perlahan bagaikan disetel slow motion.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah! Aku mau!" Naruto mengerang frustasi ingin mengacak acak rambutnya tapi tidak bisa. Tangan dan kakinya masih diikat, ingat? Bahkan Naruto masih berbaring. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna langit yang mulai terlihat kemerah merahan.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo kita pergi kerumahmu" Sasuke sudah siap pergi dari bukit 'bersejarah' itu.

"Eh? Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja menemui Ayah dan Ibumu lalu mengatakan kalau Kita sudah resmi pacaran"

"Teme! Mati saja Kau!"

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke tersenyum lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum tidak akan terlalu aneh karena Sasuke tidak sedingin yang orang orang ceritakan. Tapi kali ini aneh. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke tersenyum ditengah pelajaran matematika. Mata onyx miliknya menatap Sosok yang tertidur disebelah jendela besar yang tengah terbuka. Angin yang sepoi sepoi membuat rambut pirang milik sosok yang tertidur –Naruto– bergoyang kecil. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat damai mengacuhkan Asuma-sensei yang cuap cuap didepan kelas. Tapi senyum Sasuke memudar mengingat kejadian pagi tadi dimana Sasuke ingin berniat menjemput Naruto supaya bisa berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi Naruto 'diantar' Kurama. 'Sialan Si Kurama itu!' Sasuke membatin dendam.

"oi, Naruto" Suigetsu memanggil Naruto dengan risih.

"hm?" Naruto juga merasa agak aneh saat menyantap ramennya.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Gaara melanjutkan kata kata yang hendak Kiba katakan.

"Untuk makan?" Memang benar, mereka kan berada dikantin tentu saja untuk makan.

"TAPI KENAPA KITA SATU MEJA DENGAN MEREKA!"Kiba berteriak menyuarakan maksud Suigetsu dan Gaara sambil menunjuk orang orang yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak? Naruto kan pacarnya Kaichou, jadi Rubah dan Elang bukan musuh lagi" Ucap Sai dengan tenang disertai senyum misteriusnya. Tapi nada tenang itu sukses membuat Naruto tersedak naruto.

"Dobe, minum ini" Sasuke menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk.

"Lucu sekali, Naruto tersedak naruto. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke menyebutmu bodoh" Neji sepertinya punya dendam kesumat terhadap Naruto. Semua orang yang duduk didekatnya melotot kearah Neji.

"Jangan menghina adik kecilku, Neji" Menma jelas marah mendengar anak dari Kakak tertuanya diejek.

"Neji, Apa masalahmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang serius. Tapi kemudian dia bingung melihat tingkah Neji jadi aneh. Apalagi saat Neji berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Jujur saja, Aku tidak suka Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke" Katanya sambil meninggalkan kantin yang penuh itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa pacaran?" Menma dengan Narutocomplex-nya bertanya kepada pasangan yang kini duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau mau tau ceritanya? Baik, Aku akan bercerita" Sasuke angkat suara.

**Sasuke's Uhuk***fake***Uhuk Story**

"Sasuke? Mereka sudah pergi" Kata Naruto mendatangi Sasuke yang duduk didekat pohon.

"Lalu? Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin kupukul?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat Naruto tiba tiba duduk dipangkuannya. Tapi lalu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu yang lain?"

"Hm? Seperti apa? Panchiko?" Nada polos terdengar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jangan berpura pura tidak mengerti Sasuke! Kau tau Sasuke? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama"

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sasuke yang bidang. Tangan Sasuke pun akhirnya bergerak meskipun mulutnya masih diam. Tangan kiri Sasuke merengkuh badan Naruto membuat posisinya lebih nyaman sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus elus rambut pirang Naruto yang lembut.

"Apa jawabanmu Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu"

"Tahu apa?" Tangan Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

"Kalau Kau menyukaiku" Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bukan itu! Apa Kau menyukaiku?" Wajah Naruto bersemu merah mengatakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu" Jawaban Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto semakin merah saja. Tapi selang beberapa detik Naruto berteriak kecil karena Sasuke menggigit lehernya.

**End of Sasuke's Uhuk***fake***Uhuk Story**

"Apa itu! Semuanya adalah bohong! Aku tidak pernah duduk di p-pangkuanmu!" Saat ini wajah Naruto sangat merah seperti yang ada dicerita Sasuke.

"Astaga Naru, Kau melakukan itu? K-kau menggoda Sasuke?" Menma menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Dan seperti Menma, Yang lain juga menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"AKU TIDAK MENGGODA DIA!" Teriakan Naruto membuat semua orang dikantin menatapnya bingung. Menyadari itu, Naruto langsung membungkuk minta maaf kepada orang orang yang ada disitu.

"Teme! Kau akan jadi penulis terkenal jika Kau terus berbohong seperti itu" Naruto langsung menyangsi Sasuke setelah orang orang mengalihkan perhatian.

"Naruto tidak seperti itu" Shino menatap Sasuke tajam dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Astaga, dia memakai kacamata hitam disekolah.

"Baiklah, Baiklah itu bohong. Tapi tidak menutup fakta kalau Naruto adalah milikku, Kacamata."

Suasana hening sejenak memberikan kedamaian bagi Shikamaru yang tertidur lelap dan juga Sai yang menggambar di tisu kantin. Agak aneh, memang. Mengingat kalau ada Naruto siberisik disana. Tapi Naruto diam memikiran bagaimana caranya lepas dari Sasuke yang sedang menghukumnya untuk selalu bersama Sasuke. Naruto dihukum karena diantar Kurama tadi pagi dan Sasuke mengancam akan menyebarkan 'foto' Naruto jika Naruto menolak hukumannya.

"Aku dan Gaara akan kekelas duluan. Perutku terasa sakit. Mungkin karena ramen" Naruto mengamit lengan Gaara tapi pundaknya ditahan Sasuke.

"Biar Aku saja yang menemanimu. Kita ke UKS?" Sasuke menatap naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

'Gawat' Batin semua orang yang menempati meja itu. Naruto yang merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak langsung berlari. Entah kemana dia berencana untuk pergi. Tapi satu dipikirannya, jauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menyeringai dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

'Sudah tidak sabar rupanya' Batin seme dari Naruto itu mesum. Saat Sasuke sudah keluar dari kantin, Sasuke mendecak kesal karena uke barunya hilang entah kemana. Dilihatnya kesekelilingnya sekali lagi. Hanya ada siswa-siswi lalu lalang dan juga sekelompok gadis berjejer didekat dinding dengan papan yang cukup besar menutupi kaki mereka. Jumlah mereka ada empat, Sasuke mengenal mereka semua. Mereka adalah Karin, Sakura, Ten Ten, dan Ino. Mereka semua melihat kearah Sasuke. Dengan tampang cool Sasuke menghampiri mereka untuk bertanya kemanakah Naruto lari.

"Hei" Sapa Sasuke. Membuat keempat gadis itu ber-kyaa sebentar kesenangan disapa oleh idola mereka.

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke setelah para fansnya berhenti berteriak. Pertanyaan tadi membuat keempat gadis tadi membuat ekspresi gugup. Mata jeli Sasuke tidak luput dari tampang gugup mereka. Membuat Sasuke mulai curiga.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kalian melihatnya atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Para fansnya itu masih diam. Sasuke menyeringai seram. Dia tahu cara membuat teman-teman sekelasnya itu bicara.

"Jika kalian memberitahuku, Aku akan memberi kalian nomorku" Katanya. Para gadis langsung melotot tidak percaya dan terlihat bimbang.

"Uh, aduh. Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Tampang para gadis semakin bimbang saja. Tapi langsung sirna kebimbangan mereka saat melihat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia ada di-"

"Berhenti! Apa Kau yakin, Ino? Kita akan mengkhianati Naruto kalau kau mengatakan dimana dia" Kata Sakura si rambut pink nyentrik. Biar fans dia beratnya Sasuke, Sakura tetap setia kawan.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua, Loh" Kata Sasuke membuat kesetia kawanan Sakura menguap. Keempat gadis itu menyingkirkan papan besar yang menutupi sosok pirang yang dicari Sasuke sejak tadi, Naruto. Dia berjongkok menghadap dinding membelakangi para gadis. Merasa percakapan orang-orang dibelakangnya terhenti, dengan ragu Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"O-ow" Mirisnya ketika mendapati lima orang menatapnya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi dia kembali berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan disusul Sasuke.

**10 menit kemudian,**

"Hah, Bherhenhthi menghejharkhu manhiak!" Naruto Berteriak sambil berlari dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Sasuke yang dibelakangnya santai saja mengejar pujaan hatinya. Tidak berniat melambatkan ataupun mempercepat larinya. 'Asik juga kejar-kejaran seperti ini, seperti film india' Pikirnya tidak waras. Mereka berdua sudah berkeliling sekolah hampir dua kali dan hampir menabrak beberapa orang.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Dan sudah menabrak satu orang, Baru saja.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mempercepat larinya untuk menghampiri Naruto yang setengah terbaring dilantai koridor. Matanya menatap tajam orang yang ditabrak kekasihnya. Melihat siapa yang ditabrak, Sasuke menggeram.

"Kau!"

"Maaf, ya Naru-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ditabrak olehmu" Kata pria berambut merah marun yang bernama Sasori sambil berjongkok disebelah Naruto yang masih duduk dilantai. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tidak, Aku yang minta maaf, Sasori-senpai" Naruto menarik tangannya dengan paksa lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan celananya.

"Mau Aku bantu, Dobe?" Mata biru Naruto langsung memicing tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke didorong Naruto dengan sangat kuat sehingga termundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau masih pintar bahasa Inggris ya, Naru-chan. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, mau Aku traktir makan dikantin?" Tanya Sasori. Mendengar kata traktir keluar dari mulut Sasori, Kepala Naruto langsung mengangguk tanpa disadari.

"Ayo, Naru-chan" Sasori menunjukkan senyum kemenangan kearah Sasuke.

"Akhir minggu nanti mau nonton bersamaku, Naruto? Ajak Deida-"

"Ada Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasori dan Sasuke untuk menghampiri Hinata. Sasori dan Sasuke langsung patah hati. Sasuke kembali menggeram melihat pacarnya selingkuh didepan matanya sendiri. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan. Dengan tenaga penuh, Sasuke menabrak Sasori untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya membuat mata Sasori berkaca kaca karena sudah ditabrak dua kali hari ini. Yah, dia mewek.

Mari kita pindah kesisi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto membuka percakapan, setelah memastikan Sasuke tidak mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata menyisir rambut ungu mengkilapnya menggunakan jari. Membuat jantung Naruto jadi berdebar-debar karena melihat gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Akhir minggu nanti, Kamu mau ikut Aku ketaman bermain, tidak?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu kucing. Hinata tersenyum sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dada Naruto terasa sesak karena bahagia.

"K-kalau begitu, Aku akan kekelas duluan ya. Sampai ketemu hari minggu! M-maksudku dikelas!" Hinata menatap pria yang berlari menjauhi dirinya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Brak!

"Kenapa Kau menabrakku lagi, Naruto?!"

"M-maaf Sasori-senpai!"

**-TBC-**

**Omake**

Senandung kecil terdengar dari pria tinggi berambut raven yang ganteng. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan main hero kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat senang pagi ini. Iya dong, kan mau jemput pacar tercintanya, Naruto. Sasuke melihat Hennesey Venom kuning milik Naruto, Terparkir manis disebelah mobilnya dan mobil-mobil lainnya. Sejenak Sasuke melihat Ford merah yang juga diparkir disebelah mobil Naruto. Sasuke merasa kenal dengan mobil itu. Tapi yah, peduli amat. Habis memarkirkan mobil Ferrari enzo hitamnya diparkiran keluarga Namikaze, dengan penuh wibawa dia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu besar itu. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, 'masih 45 menit sebelum bel masuk' , pikirnya.

Pintu besar berwarna coklat tua mngkilap itu terbuka, pria berambut berantakan yang bernama Kotetsu menyapanya. Kotetsu adalah pelayan di kediaman Namikaze yang hanya datang setiap Jum'at dan Senin.

"Sasuke, Sejak kapan Kau bertamu saat pagi?" Kata Kotetsu tanpa sopan sedikit pun.

"Hn, Sejak Aku jadi pacar Naruto. Dimana dia?" Balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa yang datang, Kote- oh Sasuke! Masuklah, Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama sedang sarapan." Izumo menyeret Sasuke masuk kedalam.

"Hei, Kenapa Kau biarkan dia masuk?! Ugh!" Kotetsu mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil mencak-mencak.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat foto keluarga yang diberi bingkai besar. Sudah sering dia melihat foto itu, tapi selalu saja dia tertegun melihat Naruto yang memakai jas putih disitu.

"Foto itu lagi? Sudahlah, nanti Kau bisa langsung bertemu dengan orang-orang didalam foto itu." Izumo menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Minato-sama, Sasuke datang bertamu." Kata Izumo lalu mengajak Kotetsu keluar dari ruangan itu. Minato melambaikan tangan kanannya memberi tanda untuk Sasuke mendekatinya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang cangkir kopi. Dengan muka sok akrab, Sasuke duduk di kursi makan yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Minato.

"Teme? Jangan numpang makan dirumah orang dong!" kata Naruto sinis sambil terus mengancingi kemeja putihnya sedangkan gakuran tergampir dibahunya. Rambut pirang jabriknya mencuat kebelakang karena dipakaikan bando kuning. Hampir mirip dengan rambut Sasuke. Setelah memasang gakurannya, Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke si mesum dan merangkap Raja Modus kesenangan dan mendekatkan kursinya supaya bisa dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. "Heh! Jangan dekat-dekat! Gerah! Izumo, bisa tolong ambilkan tasku dikamarku? Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat! Hei, jangan minum jusku!" Nada suara Naruto berubah-ubah. Sasuke tanpa peduli masih menenggak jus jeruk yang sebelumnya sudah diminum Naruto. Ceritanya ciuman tidak langsung nih. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina tampak tidak masalah dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Naru, cepat makannya. Nanti kita telat." Si Raja MesDus alias Mesum Modus, senyum-senyum memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti didalam mobil. Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Telat? Kalau Kau tidak mau telat, kenapa kesini?"

"Loh, kan Aku jemput Kamu honey."

"…"

Dan Naruto pun tersedak.

"Double what, what!" Sekarang Kotetsu yang heboh sendiri. Sementara yang lain lempeng-lempeng aja. Bukan gitu sih. Sebenarnya mereka pura-pura tidak mendengar. Apa lagi Minato, padahal kan dia duduk dekat Sasuke, eh dia malah ketawa-ketiwi bersama Kushina membicarakan hal lucu yang terjadi dikantornya. Izumo? Dia sedang memegang tas Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat keren dan romantis.

PRAAANG!

Dan ternyata ada yang lebih heboh. Kurama. Pria berambut merah keoranyean itu benar-benar seperti monster yang baru bangun tidur. Sebenarnya tadi dia yang membuat keributan dengan menendang guci antik milik Kushina. Kushina histeris. Minato tutup telinga. Sasuke tutup telinga. Kotetsu juga tutup telinga. Naruto langsung sembuh dari tersedaknya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu kesekolah, Naruto! Ayam, minggir!" Kurama mengambil tas Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari rumah. Sasuke overeacting dan menelpon polisi. Begitu juga Kushina.

"Halo? Kekasihku diculik alien berpiyama!"

"Halo? Ada alien berpiyama yang menyusup kerumahku!"

Satu kata yang cocok dengan situasi ini adalah, Chaos.

* * *

><p>(AN) Hai! Aku kembali, ini sebenarnya Aku nyempet-nyempetin publish cerita ini. Maaf ya semuanya, Aku baru bisa update hari ini, Aku lagi persiapan ujian yang udah tinggal beberapa hari ini. tolong doain ya. Untuk para readers, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca cerita yang ga nge-hits ini. dan para reviewers, juga terima kasih. Kalian seperti memberikan udara segar kepadaku #ngalay maaf ya, ga bisa nulis namanya satu-satu ataupun membalas. Pokoknya, Arigatou minna!


End file.
